


A Night Gone Wrong

by AkaashisDemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Assassination Attempt(s), Bodyguard, CEO's kid!Kageyama, Death Threats, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, No Romance, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, TsukiKage, bodyguard!Tsukishima, its not really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon
Summary: In which, Kageyama– the son of a CEO– goes to a party with his bodyguard Tsukishima... The night just doesn't go as planned leaving Tsukishima to berate himself after...But hey, at least no one dies!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 42





	A Night Gone Wrong

Kageyama was dreading the get-together his father was forcing him to attend tonight. He wasn't a big fan of people– which could have been partially due to the fact that he was lacking in the ability to keep a conversation going. It didn't help that he would now have a shadow following him.

Ever since his father– a CEO of one of the top companies in Japan's medical industry– received a threat on both of their lives a month ago, he had been hired a bodyguard. Yes, a bodyguard. Kageyama hadn't been fully opposed to the idea at first... Then he met the bodyguard.

A man by the name of Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima was taller than Kageyama by several centimeters– and seemed to love mentioning it whenever a decent opportunity arose. Unfortunately for Kageyama, Tsukishima had– over the last two weeks– taken to calling him "King." At first, it wasn't a big issue, but soon it began to grate on Kageyama's nerves. 

"Alright, King. The car will be here any minute. Are you ready to leave?" Tsukishima's voice slipped into his room from the living room. 

With a growl, Kageyama began making his way to the living room with a tie in hand. "Yeah, yeah. Just need to put on my tie." Came his grumbled reply.

Kageyama placed himself in front of the hall mirror and began his fight with the tie. After a full two minutes of a fierce fight, Tsukishima sighed. 

"Honestly, how many of these have you gone to? Shouldn't you know how to tie one of these by now, King?" Tsukishima spoke as he strolled up behind Kageyama. Before Kageyama could justify himself, Tsukishima had reached around from behind and began fixing the tie. Within minutes the tie was set perfectly. Kageyama couldn't bring himself to speak as Tsukishima spoke again. "Come on. The car is waiting."

Kageyama trailed behind Tsukishima down to the car. The trip to the event was quiet. When they arrived, Kageyama stopped Tsukishima. "Than- thake- thanks... For fixing my tie." After those brief and quiet words, Kageyama got out of the car not wanting to hear another snarky remark before he got it. However the deep chuckle Tsukishima let slip past his lips barely reached his ears. 

The room the get-together was the grand ballroom of a lavish hotel. It screamed to be the dwelling of the rich and famous. Kageyama took a deep breath before beginning to make the rounds his father had informed him to make when he announced the event to him. 

Tsukishima kept a distance away– as per a condition of being hired. He was to be discreet. Which wasn't too difficult surprisingly, as he managed to fit into the crowd far better than Kageyama himself could. Tsukishima would never admit it now, but had he not had an older brother this would all have been forced upon himself as well. He was grateful to be allowed to do as he pleased instead.

After several conversations of sheer business talk, Kageyama excused himself. He made his way to the refreshment table. He needed something. Something that would make this easier to tolerate. 'Surely one alcoholic beverage wouldn't hurt.' A glass of wine sat nearby. 'Perfect.' The thoughts weren't exactly unusual during events like this. 

Just as his fingers touched the glass a voice caused him to halt. "I sure hope that if you are going to drink that you aren't a lightweight."

Kageyama spun around only to come face to face with his bodyguard. A smirk sat lazily on Tsukishima's lips. A smirk that made Kageyama want to roll his eyes and glare at the male before him. "I'll be fine. It's one glass." This time as he went to grab the glass, a hand beat him to it.

Tsukishima held the glass up to his nose. "Smells like a good year. Wonder which wine they chose for the occasion." He continued to hold the glass but didn't drink from it. 

If he were at home, Kageyama would have snatched the glass right out of Tsukishima's boney hands. But he wasn't at home. He was at a party for his father. "Fine. Keep the drink." His voice was quiet and soft, but his narrowed eyes showed his true feelings on the matter.

With a glass of water now in his hand, Kageyama stalked back out into the crowd. He spoke to person after person. He was speaking to the owner of a pharmaceutical company when suddenly a gunshot went off. The sound of a glass shattering following it immediately. 

Then the panic set in and everything turned to chaos. Having been so startled Kageyama was unable to move. The sound had been close to him. Tsukishima appeared before him, grabbing onto Kageyama's left arm in a vice-like grip. 

Kageyama could see Tsukishima's lips moving, yet he heard nothing. He didn't hear the screams echoing in the room. It was the second gunshot and him being shoved down that brought back his senses. A curse from Tsukishima made him look to the male in question. 

There was blood covering Tsukishima's left hand. "Are you okay, Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima shook his head before responding. "It's not my blood." The words were barely a whisper. The next sentence, however, was a normal tone. "Get up we have to get out of here. Now!"

Tsukishima gripped Kageyama's left arm once again and hauled him to his feet. A blinding pain rippled up Kageyama's arm and into his shoulder, causing a cry to release from his throat. Tsukishima glanced at him briefly before focusing on getting him out of the building as quickly as possible.

Once they were in the car they had arrived in, Tsukishima spoke. "I need to see the wound." Kageyama gulped realizing the blood he saw earlier on Tsukishima had not been Tsukishima's but his own. As the thought sunk in he wordlessly took off his coat and his shirt– with a little help from Tsukishima due to his now injured arm. 

It was as if a fog had settled over Kageyama as he tried to sort through everything. During the entire trip, Kageyama was silent and lost in thought. Tsukishima, on the other hand, worked effortlessly– or so it appeared– on wrapping the wound temporarily until they were inside the apartment so he could properly clean it and stitch it up.

Once back at the apartment building, Tsukishima threw Kageyama's jacket over the smaller male's shoulders and guided him up to the correct door. Once inside, he led Kageyama to the couch and went about getting all the necessary materials to clean the wound. 

Tsukishima would never admit it to Kageyama– or to anyone for that matter, but the night had allowed a rare feeling to settle over him. A feeling that set him on edge. It was more than just the adrenaline pumping through his veins...

Kageyama had been shot. Even if it had just been a wound to his arm–one that luckily missed any arteries or bones, it was while he was in Tsukishima's care. Though that was not the only reason it bothered him so dearly. A small part of Tsukishima knew the other reason as well, but he didn't want to let the thought get too big.

Once everything was gathered, Tsukishima sat on the couch beside Kageyama. Tsukishima placed a towel under Kageyama's arm and on the couch to prevent blood from getting everywhere. After that, he began unwrapping the makeshift bandage from Kageyama's arm.

Kageyama watched with curiosity and wonder as tsukishima took care of his arm. Of course, it hurt to no end. And the alcohol Tsukishima had given him to try to take the edge off the pain had not been enough by any means. But Tsukishima's fingers were nimble and worked with deft precision. This left Kageyama in a trance amongst the pain.

Finally, Clean gauze and a bandage were wrapped over the wound. "It is just a flesh wound. The bullet went clean through."

"Thank you." Tsukishima snapped to attention. Kageyama knew why too. He hadn't stuttered or messed up the words. Well, he was partially right. Tsukishima also didn't think he deserved to be thanked. After all, he allowed the one he was hired to protect to get shot.

"Don't thank me." He abruptly got off the couch collecting all the bloody towels and gauze. He had to get some distance. The feelings inside him were mixing in a very painful and sickening way. He needed to get himself together.

Kageyama however did not appreciate being brushed off like that. "Why not? I'm here because of you-"

"That's right. You are here with a bullet hole in your arm 'cause I failed to do my job, so do not thank me." The words were out of Tsukishima's mouth without hesitation. He hadn't planned to let those thoughts out, but now that they were, it didn't matter. To him, they were just facts.

"You got me out of there alive." It was Tsukishima's turn to be left in a state of frozen bewilderment. "I don't consider that a failure." With those parting words, Kageyama left to his room.

After a moment, Tsukishima went about cleaning up the aftermath of their return. Kageyama's father had called, and to Tsukishima's surprise, he was congratulated on getting Kageyama out of there as quick as he had. He would remain the male's bodyguard.  
The night was a long one for Tsukishima. Sorting through his thoughts and emotions. It was nearly three in the morning before he finally was able to sleep.

The next morning he found Kageyama in the living room watching the news drone on about the shooting that had happened the night before. Tsukishima cleared his throat earning Kageyama's attention.

"Might we have a conversation? I think it's necessary..." Tsukishima's words registered in Kageyama's head as he nodded and turned off the television. Tsukishima took notice of the fact Kageyama did not have a shirt on. 'His arm must be bothering him...' A small frown graced his lips but he shook the thought away as he approached Kageyama and sat in front of him.

"I want to... Apologize. For last night." Kageyama went to argue but was stopped by Tsukishima lifting a hand. "Let me finish." Kageyama closed his mouth but frowned. "Last night really... It got to me. I started having a lot of 'what if's run through my head, and I allowed it to get to me." 

Kageyama looked at Tsukishima. Gauging him over everything he just said. One thing Kageyama had always had a special gift for was reading people. The only time it was faulty was when he was provoked to a certain degree.

He could tell Tsukishima was being honest with him at that moment, but there was something else. He didn't know what, but he could tell something else was still bothering the taller male. "There something else you want to say?"

Tsukishima raised a brow. "No."

Kageyama sighed. What he got would have to do for today. Tsukishima had put his walls back up. He was once again closed off to everyone. "Fine... But tell me when you're ready."

Tsukishima grinned "Whatever you say, Your Majesty." He stood up and gave a fake bow. The words and action made Kageyama go to smack at him with his right hand only to swat at the air as Tsukishima dodged.

Tsukishima decided then and there that he would never tell Kageyama the other thing that bothered him. He would never tell Kageyama how much he meant to him. How much he wanted to be something more than his bodyguard. His feeling would forever be his secret. He would use his feelings as a motivation to do his job properly. He would protect Kageyama with everything he had for as long as he could...

There would be nothing more between the two. Nothing more than a bodyguard protecting the sone of a CEO.


End file.
